


Si todo queda en blanco

by Shameblack



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cama de hospital, M/M, Mahealahey, Romance, Slash, Tarjeta, hurt!Isaac, spoilers 3x19
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-02
Updated: 2014-03-02
Packaged: 2018-01-14 08:41:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1260073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shameblack/pseuds/Shameblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac sigue el movimiento con los ojos y cuando ve el pedazo de papel frente a él siente la necesidad de preguntar de nuevo, porque no se cree que Danny haya venido a traerle una tarjeta y ya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Si todo queda en blanco

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito por un prompt del Kink Meme de la comunidad en lj.

El hospital huele a limpio y a enfermedad al mismo tiempo, mientras que el ajetreo que hay alrededor le invita a salirse de control, a desesperarse y temblar angustiado. Hace poco que el entrenador fue llevado a emergencias y él fue uno de los que pudieron acompañarle hasta ahí.

Escucha todo lo que hay alrededor y se siente pequeño, indefenso y temeroso. Una parte de él sigue en ese vaivén de la adrenalina, de estar consciente que hace menos de quince minutos había visto cómo una flecha atravesaba el abdomen del entrenador y que ahora está en el hospital y el miedo latente le sigue picando bajo la piel. No encuentra una explicación lógica a cómo una flecha pudo terminar en el estómago de Finstock y la simple acción de pensar que fue aquel psicópata da la bomba del autobús escolar le provoca algo más que intranquilidad y angustia. Sin embargo por mientras lo deja pasar, porque aún siente el fantasma del movimiento que ya no posee; la sombra de querer correr a campo traviesa.

―¿Estás bien?

Ethan le sonríe a un lado y le toma la mano con cuidado, primero rozando, luego enrollando los dedos. Danny piensa que todo eso sería más natural, más tranquilo teniendo en cuenta el beso en el bosque y ese lapso de desborde pasional, pero el sentir los dedos de Ethan ya no es lo mismo –desde hace tiempo que no lo es- y es incómodo pensar que ese agarre le molesta y que cualquier excusa para soltarlo es válida, aunque aún no llega con una idea sólida que le permita proceder. Ethan le mira con cuidado, y Danny se siente cansado, asustado y una mala persona, porque quiere hacer todo menos estar ahí con él, con sus dedos entrelazados y sintiendo la caricia en el dorso de su mano.

Gira la cabeza en dirección a la puerta por la que atravesó minutos antes el entrenador Finstock y mete la otra mano en su chaqueta, suspirando al tiempo. Sus dedos topan con una esquina y lo sabe incluso antes de verlo –aunque eso no impide que saque la tarjeta- y vea su letra en ese pedazo de papel, que tiempo antes había descansado en el escritorio de Finstock y que ahora está en su mano, siendo objeto de su completa atención.

Es una tarjeta mediocre sin nada especial, con un decorativo tenue y una orilla doblada. Huele a nuevo y puede ver que está manchada en la esquina inferior, como si alguien con las manos sucias la hubiera agarrado. Ve su letra ir por el espacio blanco y la voz del entrenador le suena en la cabeza, y es ridículo que no le sea difícil compaginar esa voz con los gritos pidiendo que le saquen la condenada flecha de su abdomen, y que morirá. Se estremece y se suelta del todo de la mano de Ethan, porque ya ha tenido suficiente y en verdad no quiere verle, no quiere tenerle a un lado mientras la imagen del entrenador está en su cabeza y la tarjeta para Isaac en su mano.

―¿Estás bien? ―vuelve a preguntar, mirándolo preocupado. Danny sabe que lo está, pero ya no le importa tanto, porque la sensación de sus dedos se esfuma rápido y la necesidad de alejarse le llega y siente el papel contra la palma de su mano y detrás del escritorio ve a la señora McCall.

―Sí―se pone de pie y voltea en dirección del escritorio―, iré a ―pero no termina por decir nada para cuando ya está contando los pasos que ha dado y se ha plantado frente a la madre de Scott.

Ella le sonríe comprensiva y él abre la boca para decir algo, pero se da cuenta que _no tiene ni idea._ Que cómo le va a decir que quiere ver a Isaac, que quiere darle una tarjeta mediocre que está manchada y hace una hora seguía encima del escritorio del entrenador, donde él la había dejado después de firmarla. Cómo le va a decir que quiere ir a ver a Isaac Lahey, porque incluso si no son amigos está preocupado por él, porque sabe que es un buen muchacho, uno que es tímido para preguntar si pudiera explicarle un tema de Física y le reconforta después porque Ethan probablemente es imbécil y Danny se merece más que eso. Alguien que es capaz de reírse abiertamente después de haber pasado por tanta mierda y que al final piensa en los demás.  Porque si Danny tuviera la oportunidad conocería de mil maneras a Isaac, y haría algo más que sólo escribir una ridícula tarjeta.

―¿Danny?

―Isaac―responde para después levantar la tarjeta y boquear dos segundos más antes de continuar y pensar en otra cosa que no sea el nombre del muchacho―, yo solo quiero… a todos nos preocupa cómo está.

―Entiendo―sonríe comprensiva y a Danny todo le parece más cálido de lo que es―, pero no puedo dejarte pasar.

Lo comprende, porque Isaac está en cuidados intensivos y al final del día él no es parte de su familia, ni de sus amigos cercanos. Pero eso no implica que le deje de importar, porque Isaac nunca le ha tratado mal, porque cuando le ve sonreír piensa en todo lo bueno que puede haber con él, en lo fácil que sería ser amigos, ser algo más que conocidos. Porque, aunque no sabe cómo, algo en Isaac le llamó tanto que Danny no se lo puede quitar sin más, no puede quedarse quieto y esperar. 

Pero comprende, porque es algo que le han enseñado a hacer. Y no verá a Isaac y eso está bien. Solo espera que se recupere y que no tarde mucho tiempo en volver a ver esos ojos mirarle desde la esquina del salón, sonriéndole en silencio como si hubiera un acuerdo de mutuo entendimiento. Como si Lahey supiera y Danny quisiera que supiera aún más.

Así que asiente a lo que dice la señora McCall y piensa que cómo estaría de mal pedirle que le de la tarjeta. Pero para cuando está sincronizando sus pensamientos y movimientos ya ha extendido la tarjeta hacia la mujer, que le mira extrañada.

―Si pudiera hacérsela llegar, se lo agradecería. Solo espero que esté bien.

―Lo estará―responde ella luego de levantar la vista del papel y sonreírle con tristeza y cansancio.

Danny le regresa el gesto y ha dado cuatro pasos cuando la voz de Melissa le llama. Sus ojos brillan con una ilusión casi apagada y le extiende la tarjeta antes de pedirle que la siga. Danny mira por última vez a Ethan al otro lado de la sala y antes de pensar en sus dedos tomando lo suyos se dedica a contornear la tarjeta, que dice en una caligrafía no muy decente «Para Isaac Lahey» y tiene una orilla doblada, huele a nuevo y que está en su mano. Que ahora irá a dársela en persona a Isaac y que todo estará bien.

El sonido de la sala de espera se amortigua al pasar por las puertas y puede ver la coleta de Melissa y sus rulos ir meneándose mientras ella camina, con un legajo en la mano y una tarjeta en la otra. Danny la sigue en silencio y se detiene cuando ella lo hace, enfrente de dos puertas grandes en un pasillo no tan concurrido y algo más frío que lo demás.

―No puedo darte mucho tiempo, así que por favor se breve―le sonríe de nuevo y Danny escucha el pitido de la puerta y luego el sonido al abrirla. Melissa se hace a un lado cuando él pasa para después seguir su camino, con sus rulos rebotando a cada paso.

La habitación está más fría que el pasillo y el sonido monótono de los aparatos crea un ambiente  calmo y regulado que inquieta un poco a Danny. Los hospitales jamás le gustaron y mucho menos cuando están tan en silencio; le recuerda a aquellas noches cuando velaba por el sueño de su primo, en los días de visita y las tardes tan calmadas. En el pitido del monitor y en su tía llorando a un lado de la cama.

El sonido del monitor ahí está pero se prohíbe relacionar aquellas veces en el hospital con ésta, en pensar que Isaac está ahí solo para morir con más decencia. Se dice que estará bien y se obliga a acercarse lento, hasta terminar a un lado de la cama, que está fría y en medio de la habitación.

Danny deja la tarjeta en el buró más cercano a la cama y después se dedica a mirar a Isaac, con sus ojos cerrados y el cabello por sin ningún lado. En su piel pálida y las quemaduras en su cuello y brazo. Le duele de solo verle, le hace estremecerse y enojarse con la vida, con el todo. ¿Por qué tiene que ser Isaac siempre el afectado?, ¿por qué toda la mierda hacía él? Pudo haber sido cualquiera, pero no, fue ese muchacho con tantos estragos de violencia arraigados en sus huesos; fue el huérfano que ya no tiene a ningún familiar, que solo se soporta de una familia de diferente sangre, de los amigos que ha logrado hacer.

Danny sabe que él no es uno de esos amigos, que sólo es el chico con el que se mira a través de las habitaciones, el que le explica los problemas complicados de Física y quien en alguna ocasión se llegó a desahogar con el rubio. Solo es uno del montón, y jamás se perdonará el no haber hablado antes con Isaac, el haber seguido a Jackson cuando niños y pasar de largo de aquel mocoso con la piel magullada, sentado en una esquina del patio. El simplemente voltear la vista cuando el señor Lahey gritaba a Isaac y lo hacía meterse porque _tienes que entender, Isaac, tienes que hacerlo bien._

Danny no se lo perdonará de manera fácil porque la idea de que él hubiera podido ayudar de alguna manera, que si hubieran sido amigos desde antes todo sería distinto no lo abandona y probablemente nunca lo hará. Y piensa que si fueran amigos quizá el padre de Isaac no estaría muerto, sólo en la cárcel, o que Isaac no estaría en ese momento en el hospital. Que quizá él ocuparía el lugar de Scott y fuera él quien viviera con Lahey. Piensa que Jackson y Isaac se hubieran llevado genial y que todo hubiera sido bueno. Pero el sonido del monitor y la respiración tan calma de Isaac le hacen darse cuenta que nada de eso pasó, que el padre de Isaac abusó de su hijo, que luego el adolescente quedó huérfano y que ahora está en el hospital, con quemaduras de tercer grado que le rompen la piel y seguro le duelen como nunca.

Y aun así se asusta y se le comprime el pecho al levantar la vista y ver una sonrisa tenue en el rostro del muchacho.

―Hey―saluda y la sonrisa es un poco más grande y sus ojos brillan tranquilos. 

―Hey―dice de vuelta en un tono suave y calmo, tratando de no romper con el ambiente y el ritmo impuestos por los tantos aparatos de alrededor―. ¿Cómo te sientes?

―Me duele todo―gime por lo bajo, aún con esa sonrisa leve―, por lo que supongo que vivo.

―¿Quieres que llame a…

―No―interrumpe―. No es que puedan hacer mucho, también―se mueve en la cama y se acomoda un poco más derecho, para poder verle bien a la cara.

Danny nota la piel del cuello estirarse y el gesto de dolor consiguiente, y se siente inútil y torpe por no saber qué hacer para ayudar.

―¿Y por qué viniste?

La pregunta es casual e inclusive el tono de voz de Lahey es calmado, tanto que si cerrara los ojos podría imaginarse que están en la escuela, casi como hablando del clima. Pero no lo están, ese momento lo están viviendo en el hospital y Danny ha realizado que no tiene una buena respuesta a la pregunta, que por su mente no pasó la opción de que Isaac le preguntara el por qué. Así que se queda un poco mudo bajo la azul mirada y observa hacia todos lados cuando ve la tarjeta en el buró y estira la mano hacía ella.

Isaac sigue el movimiento con los ojos y cuando ve el pedazo de papel frente a él siente la necesidad de preguntar de nuevo, porque no se cree que Danny haya venido a traerle una tarjeta y ya. Pero su cara al parecer es muy obvia porque Mahealani le responde antes de poder soltar cualquier palabra.

―El entrenador nos hizo firmarte una tarjeta―mueve la susodicha entre los dedos, enfocándola dos segundos―. Todos estamos preocupados por ti.

―Qué lindo―susurra con sarcasmo antes de coger la tarjeta y abrirla.

Danny mira las expresiones en el rostro contrario, porque le da un poco de pena que en realidad solo haya tres firmas en la tarjeta y que dos de ellas sean de Greenberg. No sabe cómo es que nadie más alcanzó a escribirle, pero supone que todo pasó a segundo plano cuando la ambulancia se llevó al entrenador directo al hospital. Igualmente supone que lo importante es la intención.

―Greenberg es todo un crack―susurra con las comisuras de los labios formando una sonrisa, que hace sonreír a Danny también―. No sé por qué no me sorprende, pero no entiendo cómo el entrenador le dejó escribir dos notas, tan largas además.

Mahealani solo se encoge de hombros, ignorando si Isaac le ve o no. Puede notar los ojos moverse de un lado a otro leyendo las letras impresas en la tarjeta y cómo se van gastando las palabras, hasta que nota la vista llegar al fondo, al final de su nota.

Son sus ojos azules lo primero que ve, profundos y claros, como si cualquiera pudiera llegar hasta ahí. La tarjeta descansa en el regazo de Lahey y de pronto se siente tonto y nervioso, porque no sabe qué hacer o decir, casi de la misma manera que cuando se quedaban solos en su cuarto mientras el sol se ponía y Isaac despotricaba contra las leyes de termodinámica. De la misma manera como cuando Isaac le miró diciéndole que Ethan era muy poca cosa y Danny sintió las ganas inesperadas de besarlo. Y se siente igual de nervioso y torpe, y aun así el pensamiento de que podría besarle le asalta de pronto, como una posibilidad cercana y factible. Se emociona y asusta a partes iguales.

―Gracias―susurra Isaac desde la cama, con los ojos serios y el rostro impasible.

―No fue nada. Todos esperamos que te recuperes, en serio.

El silencio se abre y lo único que se mantiene es el pitido en el fondo, el suave sube y baja de la habitación. Danny mira sus manos y un poco de reojo las de Isaac, que juegan con la tarjeta entre sus dedos. Sigue en lo mismo cuando el tono grave del otro le llama la atención y vuelve a enfocar sus ojos y esa sonrisa pequeña, que sabe que está a la tendencia de crecer, pero que se mantiene así y solo provoca más nervios en Danny.

―Estoy aquí, puedes mirarme. Es decir, estoy más cerca que antes, ¿no? ―susurra pero parece que grita. De pronto todo queda en blanco y Danny se asusta porque siente que no hay nada, aunque sabe que en el fondo siguen su propio ritmo los aparatos de la habitación. Incluso así los ojos de Isaac abarcan todo y el frío de la habitación por primera vez lo siente tan cercano, tan fuerte.

No puede creerse lo nervioso que está.

―Sí, supongo.

―Entonces mírame―murmulla mientras aprieta la tarjeta entre sus dedos―, quiero verte mirarme.

―Isaac…

―¿Qué es lo que tú quieres, Danny? ― susurra en un hilo mientras ve sus labios, y Danny podría soportar mucho más, porque él no es así de impulsivo, pero es el frío, es el pitido, es el recuerdo de los dedos inertes de Ethan tomando su mano, ese beso malhecho en el bosque, el inexistente en su cuarto cuando Isaac le miraba. Es el todo y la nada, el blanco que rompe en la habitación y hace un contraste con los ojos de Isaac.

Así que le besa, fuerte pero firme. Mueve sus labios y le toma la mano, porque tiene que agarrarse a algo y quiere que Isaac lo haga de él. Y esos dedos se sienten tan diferentes a los de Ethan y ese beso le quita el aliento y le hace morirse un poco. De pronto todo parece lo más correcto, y solo existe ese lugar, donde sus respiraciones se disuelven en el vaivén de todo lo demás.

Cuando le deja de besar la sonrisa canalla de Isaac y los dedos cálidos alrededor de su mano inundan lo demás.  Se queda quieto y le mira, con ansias, nervios y emoción. Se quedan así, viéndose, simplemente esperando a que Melissa le pida salir del cuarto. Todo parece tan infinito y tan disuelto, pero está bien, porque Danny sabe esperar, sabe encontrar el momento. Igualmente no le importa, porque al salir de la habitación puede ver la tarjeta entre los dedos de Isaac y una sonrisa genuina en sus ojos.

Y el hospital sigue oliendo a limpio y a enfermedad, pero también a futuro y a eso que no puede descifrar, pero que no tiene prisas por ello.  


End file.
